Lucharé por ella
by Nina239
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a la escuela y todo cambia. Una guerra por conseguir el amor de la joven, ¿a quién le dará el "sí" nuestra chica? {cancelado} {mira mi perfil para saber por qué}
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Nina y les traigo un pequño fic de dos de mis parejas favoritas de hora de aventura. ¡GUMCELINE Y FINNCELINE! Son unas parejas que me parecen muy interesantes y dulces y espero que os guste. No sé cuantos capitulos tendrá pero no serán muchos; y puede que cada capitulo sea muy corto pero este fic lo quiero hacer así.**

**ACLARACIÓN: pondré las frases de marcy en negrita, las de gumball en kursiva, kursiva subrayada las de finn y en subrayado las de otros personages.**

**capitulo uno: ESTO ES LA GUERRA**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Podemos ver a una joven pelinegra de ojos rojos corriendo por los pasillos de una escuela hacia el aula de historia. Solo quedaban dos minutos para que el profesor llegara. Al llegar corrió hasta su mesa y se sentó. Cinco minutos despues llegó el profesor junto a un chico de pelo de un extraño color rosa, ojos morados y con el uniforme escolar.

-Bueno alumnos, saludad a vuestro nuevo compañero de clase...el señor Gumball Bublegum- los alumnos dan un pequeño y corto aplauso- Para conocer al señor bublegum, podéis hacerle preguntas -todos levantan la mano- señor Lee

-Yo tengo que preguntarle algo al señor bublegum...¿tu no te ibas a la escuela de la otra ciudad?

-_En teoría si marsh pero al final mis padres decidieron traerme aquí..._-pone una sonrisa divertida- _¿te molesta?_

-claro que no bubba -se sienta y se cruza de brazos

-Parece que ya os conociáis -dice el profesor un poco sorprendido- ¿alguien más? -todos levantan la mano- señorita Candy (dulce princesa)

-¿Tienes novia? -preguntó con una sonrisa picara y un "uuuuuhhhh" se oyó por toda la clase

-_Para ti en concreto tengo novia, pero para el resto estoy disponible_- dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara, bonnie se sentó y se cruzó de brazos

-De acuerdo -habló el profesor- señorita Abadeer

-**¿por qué tu pelo es rosa? Pareces gay**- preguntó divertida

-_¿tú no tendrás algún vinculo genetico con marshall por casualidad?_

-**Es mi primo**

-_se nota...y mi pelo es rosa porque quiero que sea rosa ¿por qué el tuyo es negro? Porque quieres que sea negro_-terminó diciendo él

-Una ultima pregunta solo- habló el profesor- señorita Grumosa

-¿Que chica de esta clase te parece más bonita? -preguntó sonriendo picaramente y un "oooohhhh" se oyó en la clase

-¿Y eso de que sirve para conocer al seño bublegum?-preguntó el profesor

-Para saber sus gustos-dijo violeta simplemente-responde

-_Pues..._-mira a todas las chicas-_ La dama de pelo negro y ojos rojos_

-**¡¿QUÉ!?** -exclamarón violeta y marceline al mismo tiempo

-Bueno ya todos a su sitios...señor bublegum sientese al lado del señor Murtens

Gumball va hacia la mesa que está al lado de un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio

-_hola_-saluda muy amigable

-_Mira rosadito, marceline es mía ¿entendiste? y no pienso dejar que me la robes_-dijo Finn muy enojado

-_¿es tu novia?_

-_No pero lo será cuando se lo pida esta noche en el baile de otoño_

-_¿no has pensado que pasería si ella te dice que no?_

-_ella no me dirá que no, sé que le gusto y ella a mi y tú no te interpondrás_

-_ya veremos rubio; yo siempre tengo lo que quiero_-terminó la conversació gumball muy decidido a conseguir a la chica peli-negra para él

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el receso. Están marceline y finn hablando muy animadamente hasta que llega gumball

-_hola_-saluda él sonriendo

-**tu eres el que digo que le parezco bonita ¿no?**

-_sí...¿te molesté?_

-**no tranquilo** -sonrie-** fue un detalle muy lindo**

Gumball se quedó mirando a finn con una mirada que decía claramente "supera eso"

-_marcy ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

__-_¿marcy? ¿sois novios?_-preguntó gumball sabiendo lo que vendría ahora

-**no! no! **-respondió rápidamente marceline con las mejillas muy coloradas-** somos solo amigos**

"solo amigos" "solo amigos" "solo amigos" "solo amigos", era eso lo unico que oía fin en su cabeza en ese momento

-**¿que querías decirme finn?**

-_ah! ¿qué si tu...quisierasir al baile...conmigo?_-preguntó finn muy colorado

-**oh finn...lo siento pero ya me lo pidió gumball y ya le dige que sí**-dijo ella un poco apenada y colorado

-_¿enserio?_-preguntó finn muy triste

-_sip_-dijo gumball recordando como fue que ella le dijo que sí...

_**flashback**_

Está marceline recogiendo sus cosas para salir al receso con sus amigos cuando de repente aparece gumball

-_oye marceline...he oído que esta noche hay un baile y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo_-dijo él un poquito colorado

-**oh bueno...vale...está bien...iré contigo...bueno nos vemos luego**-dice ella antes de irse

-_sí! ja! supera eso rubio_-dijo él antes de irse

_**fin fLashback**_

-_oh...bueno...pues vale..._-dice él muy decaido

-**pero no te deprimas finn...si quieres voy a tu casa por la tarde y hacemos juntos los deberes**-dijo marceline intentando animar a su amigo

-_claro! Estaría genial!_-dice finn más animado

-¡oye marcy! ¡ven aquí! -llama la voz de bruno (B-MO) a la chica

-**ya voy brunito!...bueno chicos nos vemos en clase**-se va hacia él

-_¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!_-dicen a la vez los dos chicos mirandose con odio

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten; recuerdo que este fic tendrá pocos capitulo pero muy interesantes y estresantes jajaja XD**

**Nos vemos!**

**-nina239**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Lamento haber dejado esto un poquito de lado pero se me había ido la idea que tenía...¡pero ya volvió! xD Bueno comencemos esta cosa**

**ACLARACIÓN: las frases de marceline están en negrita, las de gumball en kursiva, las de finn en kursiva subrayada y en subrayado las de los demás.**

**capitulo 2: UNA TARDE DE ESTUDIOS; MEJOR DICHO, DE BESOS**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al acabarse las clases, marceline fue junto a finn a la casa de este a estudiar. Gumball había intentado ir él tambien pero al final no pudo. Durante el camino a la casa del chico, ambos mantenían una animada conversación; hasta que llegaron a un punto que...pero lo mejor será que lo veamos...

-**¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? Osea, ¿ya le pediste a alguien despues del receso? **-preguntó la chica con curiosidad y un poquito colorada

-_Sinceramente, no_ -dijo Finn con la cabeza gacha- _No se lo pedí a nadie despues de ti, yo solo quiero ir contigo al baile_ -terminó diciendo él, provocando un sonrojo por parte de ella

-**Finn...**-dijo ella en forma de suspiro- **Finn...yo...yo te...**

-Hora de aventura! Llama a tus amigos! Vamos a tierras muy lejanas! Con jake el per...-el celular del chico interrumpió la conversación de ambos jovenes; avergonzado de su politono, finn cogió el celular, resulta que era un numero desconocido

-_¿digame? Finn Murtens al aparato _-contestó él al aparato (xD)

-_Hola rubio _-contestó la voz de gumball

-_¿rosadito? ¿como conseguiste mi numero?_-preguntó el rubio confundido

-_La señorita Candy _-respondió el peli-rosa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-_Como no...Bonnibell...¿que quieres?_ -dijo el chico de ojos azules con un tono cansino

-_Solo quiero decirte que no esperes que marceline sea tu novia; yo se lo pediré en el baile de esta noche. Así que yo que tú ya me iba haciendo a la idea_ -terminó la conversación gumball, al instante colgó el telefono.

Finn estaba ahí, parado, sin mover un musculo; Marceline, preocupada, se acercó a finn y lo llamó...como si fuera un impulso, finn cogió a marceline por los hombros y la besó...ahora era marceline la que no movía ni un musculo; despues de unos segundos, la chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la reconfortante sensación que le daban los labios del chico; marceline, como si fuese un impulso, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, atrayendolo hacia sí y profundizando el beso. Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, la falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos jovenes se separaron, pero no mucho; seguían abrazados y con las frentes juntas. Como por arte de magia comenzó a llover. Los chicos se cogieron de las manos y corrieron a la casa del rubio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Esa misma tarde. Esa misma tarde, despues de estudiar con finn, marceline se dirigía sola a casa, iba tan distraida pensando en sus beso con finn que no vió que alguien se le acercaba. Como consecuencia, ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo, bueno, no...el joven al ver que la chica se iba a caer, la agarró de la cintura, evitando así que cayera al frío y mojado suelo.

-**Lo siento. Iba distraida**- dijo ella, aún, sin mirar al joven

-_Tranquila marcy_ - respondió el joven, fue entonces cuando marceline miró al chico. Era gumball. Luego dirigió su mirada a su cintura y vió que las manos del chico aún se encontraban en la misma posición; y si eso no bastaba para hacerla sonrojar, resulta que estaba inclinados (él sobre ella) y sus rostros muy juntos. Ahora sí que estaba sonrojada- _¿estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño?_- preguntó él acercando, por impulso; mentras marcy hacía lo mismo -_¿no te hiciste nada?_-preguntó él a dos centimetros de los labios de la chica; y como si no aguantaran más, ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba. Fue un beso muy dulce; sus labios se movían pausadamente, las manos de marceline fueron a parar al cabello rosa del joven, mientras que una de las manos de gumball subía de su cintura, acariciando su espalda, hasta llegar a su cabello y comenzar a acariciarlo. Otra vez el aire se hizo notar y ambos se separaron; fue ahí cuando marceline se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, se despidió de gumball (diciendo que tenía que irse ya a casa) y se fue corriendo. Estaba muy confundida. Hoy había besado a Finn, el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada; pero horas despues se besó con gumball, el chico nuevo que le era muy agradable. Ahora si que su corazón tenía dudas. Y lo peor es que esa misma noche era el baile; bailar con gumball y ver a finn solo. Eso no lo podría soportar.

-**Tengo cinco horas para prepararme y...para decidir a quien quiero**- dijo la chica al mismo tiempo en que habría su armario-** Mmmm...Será mejor que llame a Fiona, Violeta, Bonnie y Fauna **(princesa flama) **para que me ayuden-** dijo ella, sabiendo que ella sola no podría decidirse...por los chicos...ni por la ropa, claro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos! **

**-nina239**


End file.
